Adventures of kite flying gone wrong
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: After another failed attempt at what was supposed to be a peaceful day for all squads to get along. Shuuhie Hisagi decides to make an adventure story out of it. Specifically of our two favourite Childhood friends who were blown away by this peaceful event.. Literally! What will Hisagi uncover about what happened to our two stars after they blew away from the scene? Based off ep 355


**Hello minna! Heres another fanfiction, I'm not sure how many chapters it will turn out to be yet, so it'll be a surprise. Anyway, I was inspired to write this after finally getting to what the New Years episode with the kite flying, so if you haven't seen that yet..SPOILER ALERT xD. Anyway, it's not a serious story, it's more for entertainment. There may be a little fluffy HitsuHina in it too~ Anyway, please enjoy! And it would be appreciated if you left a review! Arigatou!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Damsel and the Hero<strong>

"So, there she was. Momo Hinamori, hanging on for dear life to a kite string. How original, right? How on Earth had she ended up there? All she had wanted was to spend some nice quality time with the other squads, peacefully flying a kite... but, when you're a part of the Gotei 13, when does anything ever happen peacefully? Especially when squad 11 is involved?

So, back to the story of our damsel.

There she was, hanging from the white string. Small hands, clasped on tightly to the string. Shouts for help escaping her pale pink lips... though her shouts were lost in the roars and shouts of the kite battling squads with there barbaric behaviour. But, not too worry. Whenever Momo Hinamori's in trouble, there's always the one person who has to play hero!

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it even a kite?! Nooo! It's Toshiro Hitsugaya the ice dragon to the rescue!

Shouting Bankai, disrupting the emo looking blondes thoughts of a rescue plan for the petite lieutenant, giant ice wings opened, launching the young Captain into the sky and towards the damsel in distress.

But of course! If our hero had saved our dear damsel at this exact moment, how would that be any fun? There would be no story to tell!

Down below, two lieutenants were planning away. Plotting on a way to take one of the giant flying battling kites. There focus on the squad 11 one, which was easy to spot due to the light which reflected off of it... Well, off Ikkaku's head, who happened to strapped onto the giant kite which was shaped of his Captain. The next minute, the two females let loose their kido...

So, back to our two stars! So, let's imagine this in slow motion.

Hitsugaya calls out to Hinamori, icy hand, extended out to her, a concerned look in his teal eyes.

Hinamori. Finally noticing her childhood friend over all the chaos, called out to him. A smile, lighting up her face. Chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle at the site of him.

His hand, reaching out to her, drawing in closer, and closer..

Her, waiting to finally be rescued...

Reaching..

Waiting...

Eyes narrowing as his hand was almost close enough and...

A tornado like blast of wind hit the two.

Body swaying upwards with the direction of the wind, the petite brunette let out a small shriek, hands tightening on the line, which had now become her anchor. Hands, sliding up the string as the forceful wind blew at her, they finally slipped off. With a surprised expression on her face, the brunette went flying... literally. Quickly following her was the small captain. His icy wings, giving the wind more surface area to hit, causing him to quickly tumble and fly; not of his own free will, after the lieutenant. Flipping around as he was blown, he caught sight that his own lieutenant; Rangiku Matsumoto, noticing she was one of the culprits to blame for this wind, an annoyed expression appeared on his face as he shouted his infamous, what seemed to be his catch phrase;

"MATSUMOTOO!", promising himself that he would be having serious words with her. The two childhood friends disappeared into the distance, stars replacing where they had disappeared out of sight. Not even having the chance to shout "We're blasting off again!" ...Wait, wrong people.

Anyway,

With the two childhood friends disappearing into the sky. The blonde busty lieutenant of squad 10 was left feeling slightly guilty, a sheepish smile on her face as she rubbed her neck, murmuring an "oops".

So. That's what everyone seen happen.

But the adventure story of our damsel and our young hero can't end there! So, the question is, what happened next after these very extreme yet random events?

You'll have to wait to find out"

* * *

><p>"So? How does that sound?" Shuuhie Hisagi asked, staring curiously at the blonde lieutenant that had been reading the draft of an article type story he was hoping would catch some interest. The blonde, who didn't seem too impressed, looked up the grinning tattooed faced man.<p>

"Emo? How am I emo?" Izuru questioned, disapproved by what had been written about him.

"It's just to make it sound more interesting, so, think it will be a hit?"He asked, taking the papers back off the other, straightening them up.

"I'm sure it will catch people's attention, I'm not too sure what Hitsugaya-Taichou will think of this though" He stated, also thinking of what poor Hinamori would think as well.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it!, If not, I'm sure I can get Matsumoto to talk to him... Don't you want to find out what happens next?" He asked, eyebrow raised, arms crossed, though careful not to wrinkle the papers that held his story.

"Do you even know what happened after that?" The depressed looking male questioned sceptically.

"Nope, but, I have people on the case" he replied. "Anyway, I better get this published, be sure to spread word of it!" Shuuhie replied, giving a wave of his hand. Before Izuru had the chance to reply, the spiky haired lieutenant had disappeared. Letting out a sigh, Izuru stood.

"What have I let myself in for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading the first chapter! I will try and have this updated weekly (Though I do have three other active storys that need completing too) But either way, it'll be regular :) I really hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review telling me what you thought and what your favourite part was! Arigatou!<strong>

**Jade the Ninja**


End file.
